


Water

by HyunjinsEyeMole



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunjinsEyeMole/pseuds/HyunjinsEyeMole
Summary: Songfic based on the lyrics of 'Water' by Pentatonix.
Relationships: Jeremy Michael Lewis/Kirstie Maldonado
Kudos: 5





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Kirstin and Jeremy are no longer together, and that Jeremy is dating someone else now, but I wrote this back in early 2017 when they were still together. I view it as one of my better pieces of work, which is why I'm posting it on here, as I'm in the process of transferring my (good) works over. Please know that I mean no ill intent with this work.

It's hard, knowing you're happy with her.

I don't understand why you're even with her. What does she give you that I can't?

You once told me your type, and she's the exact opposite. It sounded like I was your type, but maybe you lied to me.

It wouldn't surprise me.

You've lied so many times, telling me you're busy instead of just saying that you'd rather be with her instead of me.

You've broken so many promises to be with her. Where were you when I waited on you showing up to my birthday celebration? Do you know how many hours I waited on you?

I've waited so long to ask you to be mine, but I guess I waited too long. I should have told you ages ago, back when I still had a chance.

Every time I see you, my heart throbs, knowing it can't ever have you. Every time I talk to you, my voice cracks, heavy with emotion because I know you'll never love me like I love you.

My heart breaks a little more every time I see you with her, kissing her, holding her, whispering in her ear, feeding her, running your hands through her hair.

I just wish that were me. No matter how many times you break my heart by being with her, I'll still love you.

If I was to tell you how I feel, would you feel the same? If you didn't, would you still want to be my friend? Would you still talk to me? Or would you walk out on me and go back to her just like you always do?

I can't take it any more. I'm tired of not being able to be the girl you want. I can't live without you. I need you.

There's a knock at my door. It's ten past two. It could only be you. That's the one thing I like about your relationship with her. You come to me when you fight with her.

I could never turn you away, even at two in the morning. Even though it kills me to see you like that.

I open the door and you're crying, just like you always are. But there's something different about this time.

You've been crying for hours. Why have you only come to me now?

"She b-broke up with m-me."

That's the last straw. I'm going to kill her for breaking you.

"Oh, come here. It's okay. If she broke up with you she must have been an idiot who didn't love you."

"N-no, it's not that. She l-loved me."

What did she do? What did you do?

"Why did she break up with you then?"

"B-because I couldn't keep lying to her. I told her the t-truth."

You're confusing me.

"What truth?"

"That I'm in l-love with someone else."

Great. Not only are you broken, but there's someone else in the equation now.

"Who is it?"

"She's the most amazing person in the world."

Well she must be if you've stopped crying and are smiling now instead. How am I going to compete with her if you're that obsessed with her?

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's perfect. She's the most beautiful person in the universe. She's got the best voice I've ever heard. She's amazing with children and animals. She's everything I've ever dreamed of. I never noticed before, but now I realise that my soulmate has been right under my nose all this time."

Well, I definitely have no chance with you now.

"She sounds amazing. Who is she?"

"She's you."

I don't have time to think before you're kissing me and I'm kissing you back and it's everything I ever dreamed of and more. If kissing you is like this, I don't want to stop, even if it means I die.

"I love you so much, Kirstin."

"I love you too, Jeremy."


End file.
